Zakai
'Profile ::' Basics :: Name :: Zakai Ne(e) :: N/A Name meaning/origin :: Given to him by Kyle. Arabic/Hebrew, meaning 'Innocent/Pure'. Title :: Creation Age :: Older than the concept of time. Date of birth :: N/A Place of birth :: N/A Current Residence :: Abyss, RainBar, and a supermarket in Tebora. Sex :: Has both sets of genetalia, identifies as male (most of the time). Race :: Usually Kinsali. Relationship status :: Taken by Piro Orientation :: Omnisexual Play-by ''':: Jetsam-XII '''Voice actor :: Accent :: Theme song :: Appearances :: Height :: Weight :: Skin tone :: Eye colour :: Hair colour :: Build :: Misc. Details :: Description :: Apparel :: Personality :: Five Adjectives :: *One Explanation *Two Explanation *Three Explanation *Four Explanation *Five Explanation Likes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Dislikes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Aspirations :: *Aspiration #1 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #2 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #3 Explain a bit about it. Fears :: *Fear #1 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #2 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #3 Explain a bit about it. Strengths :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Weaknesses :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Hobbies :: *Hobby #1 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #2 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #3 Explain a bit about it. Alignment :: Chaotic/Neutral, subaligned Chaotic/Good Virtue(s) :: Vice(s) :: Social behaviour :: Intimate behaviour :: Views on life :: Quirks :: He doesn't get anything, or at least pretends not to. Overall Personality :: Magic and Combat :: Strength :: Dexterity :: Constitution :: Intelligence :: Wisdom :: Charisma :: Affinity :: Ability :: Magic Known :: *Spell one Explanation *Spell two Explanation *Spell three Explanation Preferred Weapon :: Preferred Fighting Style :: Armor :: Defense :: Evasiness :: Equipment :: *Poison A Effects *Poison B Effects *Other weapon A Explain. *Other weapon B Explain Wealth and Material Goods :: Socioeconomic status :: Inventory :: *Oh *Yeah *More *Bullets *Have *Fun *Listing *All *This *Crap. Relationships :: Family :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Friends :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Close friends :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Intimate relationships :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Rivals :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Enemies :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Pets :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Backstory :: Insert obligatory sob story here. Trivia :: *Little *Known *Facts *Go *Here Tropes :: *Any *Tropes *From *http://www.tvtropes.org *That *Apply *Go *Here. Category:Characters